Laurel and hardy pt 7
by Coconut112
Summary: This is a yaoi fanfic. Don't like yaoi please don't read it, as for the rest enjoy.
1. Chapter 7

Author notes: it's been extremely a while since I've done this. This is part " 7" ( really pt 6). If you don't like yaoi please don't read it. As for the rest enjoy.

laurel pov:

I've been dating Ollie for a 5 week now and I have been lucky so far of not making him find out. But the problem is I had to make an excuse every single date we have and runaway when he isn't looking, so many things to do so little time no? Anyways, even if I'm not in costume, he still brags about me all pretty and all that shit I hear everyday, I know I should enjoy it but it's really getting annoying from the next 4 days hearing the same damn thing from the same damn person. But today I'm sick with the sniffles and I had to find a way to cancel the date I supposed to have with Ollie. I was laying on my bed sleeping until the door slam opened which made me fall off my bed.

" I CANT BELIEVE THIS!" Ollie started to yell.

" What? What happened?" I asked rubbing my head from the harsh fall I gotten from him.,

" SHE CANCEL OUR DATE! HOW COULD SHE!?" He sat down on the bed and looked glum.

" Well maybe she can't do it today. Plus it's pretty bad outside, maybe next time." I patted his back and laid down on the bed trying to sleep.

" Isn't because of me?" He asked.

" No! No no, it's not that. She just maybe...need space, yeah that's it, space." I said.

" Space?"

" Yes, she need maybe space so she can relax and come her nerves or something."

"...Am I to annoying?"

" no. Maybe she is tired or stress about something. Don't think about it to much." I tried to relax him by rubbing his back softly. He looked at me then sighed.

" I guess your right. Maybe I should visit her house." I smacked his back which made him yelp loudly. " What the hell man?!"

" Give her some space!" I shouted. Everything got quite.

" Why? And why are you so...pushy?" He asked. I jumped out of bed and walked around.

" I'm not I'm just...look get some break time for her would you? I mean you've been dating her for a while now." I explained. He looked at me then left the room without a word out of his mouth. I slam my body to the bed and sighed covering my face with my hands. Oh what to do in this mess?

end of pt 7


	2. Chapter 8

Author note: well I mange to fix this problem a little. Ok since people are complaining about the chapters I'll do this, so pt 8 will be chapter 2, pt 9 will be chapter 3 ...etc etc. So this will be better a little bit for the people. Anyways this is a yaoi fic please do not read it if you don't like yaoi. As for ye rest enjoy.

oliver pov:

I was in the kitchen making soup for Stan because he has been sick for the past few days...just like my date has been cancel as well from the past few days..._oh stop thinking that way Oliver_ I thought. No way in heaven Stan could ever...could he? But he is my best pal he could never...well he has been lonely. No, I shook my head from thinking that way and try to have a nice moment with my self. I took the soup upstairs into our room and saw Stan sleeping. I place the soup down on top of the dresser and sat softly next to Stan in bed. I looked at him and smiled, even though he was an idiot, he is till my pal. I looked at his sleeping face and out of no where I just start to rub his cheek. I don't know what made me do it but I did it anyways. _so soft _I thought. He feel so cold though. I got up and went to the closet of his to get out a blanket. When I opened it I saw the blanket all alone in the far corner of the closet, I pull it out and before I close the closet door I saw something shiny. I **carefully** went inside in the closet to see what is was, it was a necklace. Then I saw a dress laying next to it, my eyes opened with shock when I place my hand to a box I felt so etching hairy. I looked and saw a wig. _ No this...can't be. Stan is my lover?_ I felt like I was about to cry. How could I've been a fool? That fucker was my true love? I wanted to yell at him but thought of better yet keep quiet. I left the room without a word.

~next day~

Stan pov:

I woke up fresh and less sick from the days I was sick. I got up and went downstairs. I saw Ollie sitting on the couch looking at the newspaper on the coffee table.

" Good morning Ollie," I smiled. He looked at me and smiled.

" You seem happy today." He said. I nodded.

" Say when are you uh.."

" Going out? Well I thought I should leave her...herrrrr alone." He crack his knuckles.

" Well ok." I said. He stood up and went closer to me. I felt fear in me.

" You know what. I went to your closet and saw something amazing." He smiled. My heart pounce.

" R-really?"

" Yea. It really amazed me. Hmm, who knew you look nice on a very fine red dress." I tried to walk away but he push me. " Who also knew that you look very NICE on a shiny necklace that I BOUGHT for you." Another push he gave me. " And who fucking knew you look NICE on a wig." The last push made me fall. I felt tears running down my cheeks. " Explain to me Stan." He bend down to my level and grabbed my hair.

" I- I'm sorry." I cried. I felt scared for my life. He became furious.

" You know I should've leaved you alone when I first meet you in the army." A pause came. " But no, my kindness protected your sorry ass from those other soldiers getting to you. Why would you do this you me? I thought we were pals?" I only cried softly. " Don't you ever talk to me again. I will stay but don't come near me nor talk to me. You sleep downstairs I sleep upstairs. Got that!"

" Ye-yes." I answer with a whine. He let go of me and I can only do but curve into a ball and cry in my pityness.

End of pt 8


	3. Chapter 9

author notes: ok this is going to be like the past of memories that Stan had before he met Hardy. ok, enjoy.

Laurel pov:

I couldn't believe that Ollie knew about it. for the past 6 days there was no communication between us and the worst part he took **my** too. But i had to admit he was making a point, i shouldn't played with his emotions. but i did and now look what i have done. when Ollie reminded me about the army i just lost my head when i was remembered the cold hard moments before i met him...

* flash Back*

_I looked at my navy outfit and looked at the ship i was about to enter in. to be honest i'm really nervous about this. as i enter in i saw a lot of navy men all buff and a bit taller then me, i compare myself to them and all i got was skinny and sensitive. i was walking by the hall when i bump into a man who was in my way. _

_" Oh! Sorry mister." I looked down trying not to show my fear. he gave me a look then smiled._

_" Say, are you the new rookie?" he said. i nodded in response. he and his crew behind him just laughed and whispering to each others ear. i got pretty nervous because i don't know if they're going to hurt me or something worse. " Say what's your name?" he asked._

_"me?"_

_"yes you."_

_" Stan." _

_" Stan, eh? well Stan a guy like you is easy prey to hit on." He smirked._

_" What do you mean?"_

_" well you're easy target, easy to get hurt! I mean i __**wish **__could do something for ye..."_

_" yeah i wish too."_

_" say i'll give you a deal."_

_"ok what is it?"_

_" I'll be your protector until we go all go home."_

_" Oh wow, th-"_

_" But you have to do something for me."_

_"oh. what is it?"_

_" you have to be my..hehe..bitch for me." I turned pale when he said it. I only blushed, i couldn't think of anything to say. he knew i couldn't answer that offer. " I mean it's very simple. you have sex with me and i'll protect you from men like me. what do you say?" _

_" um...N-no thanks. i dont want to hurt myself every day for you just to protect me." I said shyly. he turned red and grabbed me by the back slamming me into him._

_" Nobody, and i mean __**Nobody**__ don't accept my offer and i'm not going to let that happen to me." _

_" I-I..." i was getting scared. " I'm sorry mister."_

_" Good!" he said. he grabbed me and threw me into the wall. " DO IT NOW!" he said._

_" do what now?" _

_" well of course what i've told you." _

_"WHAT?! here in public? plus don't you think it's to early for the offer to begin with?" I shook. he nodded and then push me into a room. _

_" The offer begins now, or else-"_

_" SAY JIM!" a man cut off the action. " the captain wants you!" the guy yelled. Jim gave me a look._

_" Your lucky for now. Wait here and DON'T move." he walked away from me. i just can't believe what just happened, it was quick that i got hit bye a man who thinks i was cute but this! too far!_

end of pt 9

_"_


	4. Chapter 10

Authors note: here it is.

laurel pov:

~flash back~

_I sat in the corner shivering from the action took place. I just came here and now I'm about to be rape by a man that I don't even know yet...yet. I heard the door opening and I prepared to defend myself._

_" Hey you! What are you doing in here?" Shouted a man. I sighed in relief knowing that I could leave._

_" I don't know." I answered._

_" Well come up here! We got work to do!" I left the room and went outside. I looked around and saw navy men and a lot of boxes. " See those boxes over there? Well moved them in that area." He said. I walked towards the boxes and tried to move them. They were to heavy for a guy like me. The sailors looked over and started to laugh. I only blushed and looked away trying to avoid my embarrassing moment. So I went towards the little ones and which of course helped me a little to bring my confident back. When I was done, e bell ranged which meant it was lunch time. I ran towards the line. I didn't get first but I didn't get last, which was good...until he came back._

_" Say, I didn't se you in there." He smiled as he whispered to my ear. I turned red._

_" Well a sailor told me I had to work." I replied. He chuckled and then put his hand on my shoulder. I quickly pushed it away from me._

_" You still have to do my deal."_

_" But I- I didn't accepted it nor did I even. Make a decision yet." I whimpered. He gave me a harsh smack in the head._

_" Shut up." I felt tears coming out of my eyes. Why am I weak? I thought to myself why am I? I should fight this guy, but no, I only cry. _

_" Say leave him alone." I voice came from behind us. I looked and saw a not so heavy man. _

_" Say, mind your own business!" The man growled at him._

_" Why, this is public. So it's everyone business." He said. The man only looked at me then back at him the. Left the line. I looked at my "hero" and blushed._

_" Thank you." I said. He waved his hand._

_" It's nothing. Say I'm Oliver Hardy, but you can call me Ollie."_

_" My name is Stan Laurel. But um...you can...call..me..Stanly?" We both had a quite moment._

_" Well Stanly, nice to meet you. Is that guy bothering you?" _

_" yeah. But it is really nothing."_

_" Yea, that's a lie. See he's a sexual monster that can fuck with anything...and I mean anything."_

_" Oh wow!" We both laughed in fear and awkwardness. I some how found him interesting to hang out with. Then we became friends._

_end of pt 10_


	5. Chapter 11

Author notes: here it is. Sorry for the long wait.

Laurel Pov:

~_flashback~_

Over _the past few weeks me and Ollie became very close to each other'. He became like a protector for me, and I love it. So far nothing had happen to me. We went to the boiler room to get some coals to do something that the Captin wanted. _

_" Hey Ollie...do you ever uh...like anyone?" I some how slip it out of my mouth. He looked at me._

_" What do you mean? Do you like me?" He smirked. Is hooked my head quickly._

_' No! No! I mean...do you like anyone in particular...yeah! That's it!" I blushed. I did not mean to say that out of my mouth, I mean I really do like him...a lot actually. _

_" Well...I did like this woman I meet in the parlor once. Ahh~ Cindy Marder. She was the most beautiful girl I ever meet! We dated for a while and then we got married." He went to day dream mod, I felt angry at myself that I only have a crush..and only that of a crush that I could never have in my life. But then he made a huffing noise. " but, when we had childrean...she somewhat cheated on me! Yeah! That slut! Now she is with that man with my kids...*sigh* but someday I'll have another. Just not yet." He looked at me, " do you have a crush/Date?" I jumped._

_" Ugh...no."I looked down. " I mean I used to. But I rather not talk about it." He nodded and knew that he understand. We sat down close together._

_" Well Stan, it's nice to talk to someone who doesn't make fun of me nor make terrible gestures." He smiled and patted my back._

_" Me too!" I hugged him quickly. We both looked away then looked back at each other. " Ollie, I've got to tell you something, but promise me that you'll not make fun of nor ignore me for this, will ya?" I asked._

_" Well I promise," he said. I stood up and walked back and forth. _

_" I just don't know how to put it in words."_

_" Well don't be shy. Tell me." I didn't like people pressuring me._

_" Ollie, I-"_

_" Hey! You two get up here! The Captin wnts ya!' A voice interrupted me. _

_" Sorry stan, better tell me later" he shurgged. When he left, I finally said what I wanted,_

_" I like you." And I sighed and went up myself as well._

_end of pt 11_


End file.
